


blessed is mercy among family

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: Chris Argent: wifeless, sisterless, daughterless. At the end of the day, nothing left at all.





	blessed is mercy among family

**Author's Note:**

> wow. last time i saw teen wolf was in 2015.

"Hope is the last one to die", they say. But that's not true. Hope doesn't die by itself. Hope is murdered. 

— Mia Couto

Allison was buried under a storm. 

She was very, very palid, and not a single soul would — in good sense — believe that she was only sleeping. There was this stillness about her, the absence of any movement. The weight of the powder that the makeup artist had put on her face to make her look a little more… Alive, maybe? (She was wearing blush). It ended up making her look older. Like Kate, perhaps, when she was twenty five. Even if a little less blond. 

She was holding a rose between her fingers, white as purity and pristine as heaven. It was resting against her chest, the exact place that would be moving if she were to be breathing. All in all, it broke Chris’ heart, because the flower was just another reminder of the fact that Allison Argent was really  _ not  _ sleeping, and would  _ not  _ be waking up in time for breakfast tomorrow. The blue dress would be the last thing she ever wore. The white rose the last thing she ever held. The pink-colored cushions of her coffin the last thing she ever saw, if she opened her eyes for just one second after they finished burying her. 

Chris got to be the one to throw the first handful of dirt over her coffin, the one to start the process of ending the ceremony. Back home would be Allison’s favorite foods, and Allison’s favorite drinks, with Allison’s favorite people, but no Allison anywhere at all. And then, after a little while, there would be no one but Chris picking up the plastic cups and throwing out the trash. 

That moment, just then, Chris would miss Victoria desperately. There was just such unfairness, him having to bury his only daughter all by himself. Picking up the cups all by himself, and receiving condolences all by himself. Choosing her last dress, asking for the woman responsible for her appearance to do something a little natural (is it possible? when your job is faking health on dead people?), because Allison only liked using that crazy non make-up makue-up look and it seemed like something she would want for herself, if she could choose. And, damn, look at this, Vicky. 

Is those the decisions he should be making alone? 

It’s not like he knew Allison all that well, in the end of the day. 

And with that, the circle was closed. The snake had eaten its own tail. Chris Argent was now sisterless, wifeless and daughterless, all lost to a profession that meant shit at this time and place. When he closed his luggage to finally leave that cursed city, that stupid fucking country, he even laughed a little. There was not a single thing that he didn’t regret. 


End file.
